Teivel Usha
Appearance Using his magic, he seems a bit more youth and beautiful then most people his age, with unnatural yet possibly alluring grey hair, and pitch-black eyes. His skin complexion is pale, since he prefers not to go out during the day, rather investing his time in harnessing magic properly or reading. He is rather skinny and frail, and thus he prefers to stay out of combat if he can properly help himself. Personality He used to care about only himself, and not what others would think of him, but due to his embarrassment at the Senate, he's power hungry, determined to increase his strength at whatever cost, even if he has to sell his soul to do it. He tries to invest time into anything, even the most hopeless scenario, which may very well lead to trouble. He has no qualms about using Blood Magic to persuade, reconstruct, or destroy a person's mind if the goal is far too important to give up. Relentless at times. Sadistic. Biography Teivel was born to a wealthy family of Magisters in the capital of Tevinter. His family had some influence in the Senate, and allied itself with the Archon, kissing up in order to retain their position, and to further their political power over the other Magisters. Teivel was almost immediately brought into high expectations by his family, and many slaves taught him about the world, and of Tevinter's order when he was of age. Teivel received the harshest training that his father could muster, trying to drill success into his son's head, savoring any moment the boy was in pain knowing that it would strengthen his heir. Teivel found interest in the history of the once glorious Tevinter's past and also of the many plays that who put on in Tevinter so bored mages could appease themselves. Teivel would lash at the slaves as he grew older, due to the relentless torturous training, and killed them on a whimsy, sometimes making them kill each other, or using them as target practice for his Primal spells. Soon his training was complete, and he was just a noble of the Usha family, with his parents ruling his family, getting married several times to lesser magisters, taking many dowries, only to kill them off if they dared disapprove of him. This slowly racked enemies against his house, and would be apart of his greatest downfall. His parents were killed in the streets one day by a magister-turned-abomination (who was then in turn slain by other magisters), and Teivel found himself thrust into the role of the only surviving member of the Usha family, and apart of the Senate. Inexperienced in his role, despite his tutelage, he was unable to sway any of the other politicians to his side, and again, constantly found his decisions rejected as idiotic, many of the lesser families banding together against him. He finally snapped at them, screaming his plight, and they merely laughed him off, calling his magic pathetic, and house a shamble of what it used to be. The Archon saw this outburst as an interruption by a lesser mage, and had the Usha Family Name, struck from the Senate records. Dejected, and ashamed, Teivel swore to find something, anything, to prove himself the mightiest mage that would ever have lived. Pushing himself into book, after book, his curiosity was piqued when he learned of Kirkwall, and it's complete formation by the hands of Tevinter. Believing that the mighty magisters could've left behind a legacy, an artifact, powerful enough to reinstate himself in the Senate. In this time he prepared himself one last time for the greatest challenge that lied in front of him, entering the Fade, and striking a deal with a demon for Blood Magic, in return that he would eventually find a suitable host for the monster. He embarked immediately afterwards, taking his slaves, equipment and what remained of his family's money, burning down his mansion so no other noble could squat in it during his departure. And upon entering the Gallows for the first time, his staff hidden in the many crates he would have delivered, he learned to fear the Templars. Spending two years within Kirkwall's interior, he purchased himself a home in Lowtown that wasn't expensive, and relocated into it, and started his search. But those two years had gotten him no where…until one day inside the Gallows, his foot hit an assortment of bricks scrawled out on the cracked tile. He would look over to find a small scroll, entitled "The Band of Three." And his destiny, like so many others, would be intertwined with the Champion of Kirkwall. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Tevinters Category:Apostates